


Infinity Imperius

by originella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Fred and George get their NEWTs, AU - No Battle of Hogwarts, AU - No Dolores Umbridge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Horcruxes, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Bottom!Harry Potter, Collars, Courtship, Dean Thomas Bashing, Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ginny gets a kitten, Global Spells, Good Severus Snape, Hostage Situations, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Kidnapped Hermione, Kidnapping, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mpreg, Out of Character, Possessive Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Top!Severus Snape, Virgin!Harry Potter, Which means she doesn't get a Pygmy Puff, betrothal, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originella/pseuds/originella
Summary: After Severus Snape removes his Dark Mark out of loyalty to his years-long betrothal to Harry, he believes his troubles are over. However, they are only beginning as Voldemort has come upon an ancient, and potentially, deadly ritual, one that will turn friends to enemies, where people could potentially die a most painful death, and one where Harry and Voldemort will once again have an epic standoff. Will this one result in one finally dying, and fulfilling the prophecy?
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Cho Chang/Roger Davies, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Patricia Stimpson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, One-sided Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, past Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



The betrothal of Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter had been arranged during Harry’s infancy, shortly before the deaths of Lily and James at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Severus had agreed to the betrothal, mainly for the sake of protecting Harry, and had signed the document, stating that he would marry Harry when he was sixteen, before his sixth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began. That was before Lily and James were murdered; before Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, was accused of betraying his position of secret-keeper of their hideout in Godric’s Hollow, as well as the murder of twelve Muggles, declared insane, and carted off to Azkaban; and before Harry was put into the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, his own mother’s elder sister and her husband. It was deemed an appropriate living arrangement by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, as he came to the logical conclusion, in his mind, that Harry needed to grow up away from the Wizarding World, and, given that Vernon and Petunia had a son of their own, he thought the entire arrangement a good one.

Severus had been reluctant about it, ever since his friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall, had informed him that the Dursleys were, in her own words, “ _ the worst sort of Muggles imaginable _ ”, and that the headmaster had refused to listen to her warnings. The talented witch had witnessed their actions in her tabby cat Animagus form, and had whispered to Severus more than once about how their behavior was, at the very least, despicable. And so, the years went by, with Severus brewing potions, and awaiting Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts, while all the while he worried for possible ill-treatment he was likely subjected to. When the day of his arrival at Hogwarts came, on the first of September 1991, Severus was not at all surprised when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor by that blasted hat. He had seemed to have grown close to the Weasley family, and Severus was not about to begrudge him friends. Other than a duel with a mountain troll during Halloween and Harry managing to obtain the Philosopher’s Stone by the end of the school term, it had been an uneventful year.

As part of his spying duties, Severus had to pretend to hate Harry and all of Gryffindor House, as it was known that his snakes would likely report to their parents that the one who had vanquished their Dark Lord was playing favorites with a lion. It was by the time Harry’s second-year had rolled around that he had befriended Muggleborn and, in Severus’s view, insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger. It seemed a forgone conclusion that Granger and Weasley would end up together, if Severus was the betting type, and he most certainly wasn’t. When the news broke that the entire school—save for Weasley and Granger—believed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, in the wake of the Chamber of Secrets being opened, Severus himself believed that the rumors were preposterous. He knew that he could offer the boy comfort, but he wasn’t deemed ready by the headmaster, and so, Severus was forced to continue to keep his distance.

When Sirius Black escaped the following year from Azkaban, Severus heard that Harry was intent on killing him before the convicted murderer did so first. Severus was wholeheartedly against the plan—not the murder itself, but Harry putting himself in any kind of danger. So, when Black was found to be innocent and Peter Pettigrew the guilty party, it had come at such a time where both were forced to flee—both on accounts of justice. Severus heard that Harry had wanted to live with Black, but such a thing couldn’t possibly happen now.

“I won’t have it, Albus,” Severus had growled the following year, when the Goblet of Fire had unexpectedly spat out Harry’s name. “As his betrothed, I refused to allow him to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I care not what Crouch says.”

“It is a binding magical contract, Severus,” the headmaster had replied. “And, in order to keep your head about all this, you suggested that these events continue as they are, and unfold as they see fit. Besides, the boy does not even know about your claim to him.”

Severus’s eyes flashed; he didn’t even want to consider what Harry’s ultimate reaction to the betrothal would end up being. “I said no such thing!” he thundered. “I shall take the boy from Hogwarts if you do not—!”

“He is merely fourteen, Severus,” the headmaster said calmly, “which is two years too soon for the bonding to take place. No,” he went on, shaking his head, “you will not be taking young Harry anywhere, and he will be competing.”

Severus felt as if he was chewing lemons. “And what am I to do until then, Albus?” he demanded of him, rage bottled upon his tongue.

“You will continue to wait until Harry is the proper age for the betrothal to take place, as per the agreement you made with Lily and James,” the man said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, but softened considerably when he saw the potion master’s clear agitation. “This is important, Severus, as you very well know. You yourself have begun to feel the stirrings of pain from within the Dark Mark you bear. Not to mention the fact that someone conjured it at the Quidditch World Cup Finale.”

“And I’ve already told you,” the potions professor said, “I’ve no idea who possibly conjured it, as I have not done so in a great many years.”

“I know very well that you were adding to the surplus supply of Wolfsbane to be sent to Remus while he is accomplishing our missions for the Order,” Albus said quietly.

Severus swallowed. “You’ve recalled them, then?”

“Not officially,” the headmaster hedged, “but we have had preliminary meetings ever since the mark was spotted in the sky. They all know quite well that we must be on our toes, and yet not appear to be, to the outside world.”

“If by ‘outside world’, you mean individuals who have not yet selected a side, Light or Dark, then I believe you’ve gone mad,” came the greasy-haired man’s reply. “Everyone has a side, or a stake, in this, Albus. Everyone and their mother have been told from the moment they could understand what side their family is on and, unless they want to face ridicule and banishment, or perhaps imprisonment or execution, they adhere to the wishes of those who are bonded in blood to them.”

“Which is why Harry must remain at 4 Privet Drive until his bonding ceremony with you,” said Albus, always bringing it back to Harry’s living arrangements, and Severus was quick to sneer back at him. “Don’t be pouty about this, Severus, for I will not allow it.”

“And what will you allow, headmaster?” came Severus’s reply.

“I will allow you, when the time is right, to teach Harry to shield his mind.”

“ _ Occlumency _ ?!” Severus demanded. “What use is there for that?!”

“You know as well as I do that Harry has been experiencing nightmares since the summer,” said the white-bearded man. “I believe that, with Voldemort’s expected return, that a connection between Harry and that serpentine man will manifest itself accordingly. Because of this, Harry must be privy to at least some of our plans, and we cannot allow your would-be master access to his mind at any stage.”

“From what I’ve heard, headmaster, is that his difficulty sleeping has to do with the dementors which you permitted to flock upon the edges of the grounds last term,” Severus told him. “While I hate the creatures myself, I hardly think that Harry’s nightmares, at this time, are any cause for concern…”

“Don’t tell me that you wish potential harm on your future bond-mate, Severus,” Albus said, sticking his weathered-looking hand into his glass bowl of sweets, and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus gritted his teeth. “You know I do not, Albus, and I would think you would care to remember that, as I, and many others, do not wish for him to return to 4 Privet Drive at all,” he said softly.

The headmaster raised his hand. “He will be taken from there just after his fifteenth birthday, Severus, and brought to the Burrow,” the ancient man told him steadily. “I want you to go there and inform him, when the time comes, about the future lessons I have planned for him. These lessons will permit you to become closer to him, and I expect you to treat him with kindness and actually attempt to teach him the art. Do not go by way of frustration, Severus, for he may potentially refuse the betrothal, and we cannot have that.”

“No, headmaster,” Severus replied and, without waiting for a dismissal, took up his black robes and swept out of the man’s office.

Severus knew quite well that the Dark Lord was returning, but he had no intention of continuing to spy for the Light. He realized that he could not, in good faith, continue to do so, while being bonded safely and successfully to Harry. Because of this, during the Yule Ball, Severus had begged off chaperoning duties and had gone down to his potions lab, not wanting to see Harry fumbling with his date, one of the Patil girls. Though she was pretty enough, if one thought such a thing for women, he couldn’t handle his jealousy at someone, anyone, being so physical with his future husband. The Weasleys and the Granger girl were harmless, he knew, for they saw him as family members, and nothing more.

Downstairs in his potions lab, Severus completed a shiny black liquid, one which he believed would be the answers to all his problems. As he awaited the moon’s rising, he gently put it into a goblet, while he raised a silver dagger with his other hand.  _ Merlin help me _ , he thought, and, gritting his teeth, sliced through the skin of his own arm. It would have been bitterly painful, had he not taken a Grand Wiggenweld Potion beforehand, but the sight of blood made his insides squirm as his hand and forearm, nearly to his elbow, were severed, cutting through flesh, muscle, and finally bone, before the appendage dropped to the ground.

“ _ Membrum sine pristina labe renovaretur _ ,” he whispered, and a clear light ebbed forth from his arm as he slowly drank the potion he had made, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste of nettle and peppermint. The potion also featured a generous amount of agrimony, bay leaf, cedar, and elderberry, which made the mixture barely palatable, but Severus could only hope that such a concoction would work. As he lowered his dark eyes to his arm, his jaw dropped then as it regenerated and, when he turned it over to look upon it fully, he felt great relief to notice that the Dark Mark, upon his skin at least, was no more.


	2. Chapter One: Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men Often Go Astray

Harry’s eyes came flashing open as he struggled to sit up; the battered alarm clock beside his cot bed at 4 Privet Drive stared back at him with its typical red numbers, letting him know that it was fifty-nine minutes after eleven. He always counted midnight, the roll-over into the following day, as his birthday; he would be fifteen that year, and he wondered, morbidly, for a moment, as he struggled to awaken completely, who would die next who was associated with him.

He drew his legs upwards towards his chest, recounting his last term at Hogwarts, and felt the tears springing to his eyes again. He remembered the maze, and grabbing the cup with Cedric, as well as the cup turning out to be a portkey, which took them directly to the Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Cedric met his untimely death at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, all on the command of Voldemort. With his scar inflicting him blindly with pain, he was banished onto the bones of Voldemort’s own father, while Pettigrew chopped off his own hand, and sliced into Harry’s arm, so as to complete the brew to bring back Voldemort. After a violent duel, Harry had grabbed Cedric’s body on the ghosts’ command, while his parents shielded them both from the serpentine wizard via his wand, and were taken back to Hogwarts.

He remembered what the man he had thought was Moody had done, and how Snape had darted into the room, and had immediately taken him out of there. He had unexpectedly calmed Harry down in the wake of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall taking charge of the Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., and had taken him down to the dungeons to heal him. Harry was amazed at the man’s gentle behavior, and they had even spoken about what had happened that night. Even after that, when classes had begun, there were no more untoward glares, unfair taking of points, and he was even on the lookout for Malfoy and his cronies dropping inferior ingredients into his potions, to the point where he fared much better in class.

Harry shook his head at the memories, and attempted to ignore the unfamiliar stirring in his groin when he considered Professor Snape. Shaking his head, he turned at the sound of a small tapping upon his window and noticed Hedwig standing there, and remembered that she had gone for a long hunt. Unlatching the window and letting her in, he was surprised to see that there was a letter tied to her talon, and smiled at Ron’s handwriting.

_ Harry, _

_ Dad’s attached a portkey to activate after midnight on your birthday, all with Dumbledore’s permission. It’ll activate when you say, “Weasel”. I thought it was funny. Gather your things and Hedwig, too, as well as her cage. _

_ See you when you get here. _

_ Ron _

Eagerly, Harry gathered up his things into his trunk, which his relatives hadn’t bothered to lock under the stairs that summer, and tapped it gently, the simple wandless magic going undetected for the moment as it shrank down. He did the same with Hedwig’s cage, and that joined his trunk in the pocket of the jeans he’d hastily put on. Clicking his tongue and gripping onto the battered old engine piece that Mr. Weasley had sent along as the portkey, after he had stuffed Ron’s letter into his other pocket, Hedwig effortlessly flew and landed upon her master’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, girl,” he said, gripping the portkey close. “Weasel,” he whispered.

Harry seemed to be yanked up into the air, and through time and space, before he landed in the shrubbery just next to Mrs. Weasley’s garden at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. Swearing under his breath as he got to his feet and brushed himself off, Hedwig screeched rather indignantly and flew over towards an open window attached to the kitchen. Shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen door, he opened it slowly and stepped inside, not wanting to disturb anyone, but was suddenly ambushed on all sides by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and the Weasley parents.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, getting to him first and clutching at him tightly. “Merlin, are you all right?! Please tell me that Mr. Weasley’s portkey didn’t hurt you…”

“I’m fine, ‘Mione,” Harry said, chuckling good-naturedly.

“Great to see you, mate,” Ron said, clapping him on the shoulders, moving out of the way so that the twins could do so as well.

Ginny darted forward then, hugging him as Hermione had. “You’re thin,” she said, and shook her head with a smile. “Mum’ll fix that, no problem.”

After the debacle with the Chamber of Secrets, Harry knew that Ginny’s hero-worship had turned into a crush. However, upon Cedric’s death, and his kind treatment at the hands of Professor Snape, Harry had told Ginny that he thought he was gay. Ginny had seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the declaration, and said that she would love it if he could be another brother to her, and Harry had jumped at the opportunity. Now, both Hermione and Ginny held special places in his heart as his sisters, and he felt all the more secure for it.

Harry shared a chuckle with Ginny at that was was immediately handed off to the twins, who respectively squeezed his shoulders before Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a motherly embrace that Harry had slowly but surely grown used to. “Great to be back, Mrs. Weasley,” he said, and looked over her shoulder at her husband. “Thanks for the portkey, Mr. Weasley.”

“Think nothing of it, Harry,” Mr. Weasley assured him, as his wife immediately pulled back and looked Harry over.

“It’s quite late, but I’d like for you to eat something before you go up with Ron,” she said, and snapped her fingers, Harry’s trunk coming out of his pocket, enlarging itself, and sailing up the staircase, to, Harry assumed, Ron’s bedroom. “Come on, then, dear.” She wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders, Hermione, and two of her children trailing behind as she sat Harry down at the table in the kitchen with the twins excusing themselves, along with Mr. Weasley, who likely were going upstairs to bed. “Won’t be a moment,” she said, affectionately patting his cheek before puttering about.

“Sorry about her, mate,” Ron said softly as he slid into the chair next to Harry, and was rewarded with Hermione elbowing him in the ribs as she walked by. “Oi!” he shouted.

“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione grumbled, sitting across from Harry, with Ginny taking the seat beside her. “It’s nothing you didn’t deserve.”

“Harry needs the food, as well as being fussed over for a few moments. You know both things very well, Ron,” Ginny said softly, and Ron glared at his only sister, while all the while making a production of rubbing his bruised ribs. Ginny turned and watched her mother’s hands practically flying about as she hastily put together a platter of something. “Need any help there, Mum?” she called out to her.

Mrs. Weasley threw her daughter a smile. “If you could take the drinks out of the cooling cabinet, love, then please,” she said in reply.

Ginny nodded, squeezing Hermione’s shoulder as she got to her feet, and made her way over towards the cabinet her mother had indicated. She opened it up and retrieved a glass jug of pumpkin juice, plus one of milk, and brought them towards the table, after nudging the cabinet closed with her hip. “Got a fire-call from Dean earlier,” she put in, setting both the jugs down onto the table.

“How is he doing?” Hermione asked as Ginny resumed sitting beside her, and Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who smirked.

Ginny pursed her lips in consideration. “I’m not sure if it’s going to work out… No, in fact, it’s not,” she told them, sounding altogether mature about the situation.

“What’d that git do?!” Ron demanded, his hand forming into a fist.

Ginny shook her head at Ron then, looking patient with him. “Dean’s told me that he thinks he’s in love with Seamus. It’s hardly his fault,” she said plainly. “I suppose I was eager to get out into the dating world, now that Luna and Neville have paired up. And now Dean and Seamus are a couple, and it’s brilliant,” she said, and smiled at him.

Ron looked uncertain for a moment, but quickly straightened up at the look Hermione bestowed upon him. “Well, all right. As long as he didn’t break your heart.”

“I can assure you, he didn’t,” Ginny said plainly, as Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the table, and set a platter down in the center of it. “There now. Bacon, corned beef, roast beef, turkey, chicken salad, and cheese and ham,” she declared, clasping her hands together, before summoning four glasses with a wave of her hand. “Now, eat as much as you like, all of you,” she said, and fixed Ron with a look, letting him know that he should be considerate of those around him, and not eat all the sandwiches in sight. “I’m off to bed. See you all in the morning.” She walked around the table then, kissing each of their foreheads, before she trekked up the staircase, and left them all to their own devices.

Hermione helped herself to a chicken salad sandwich and bit prettily into it, and Harry felt his stomach roll at Ron’s expression when he watched her. “I’m so pleased you’re out of Privet Drive, Harry,” Hermione told him.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Dumbledore said I can either stay at school for Christmas, or come here, if your parents don’t mind,” he said, looking from Ron to Ginny.

“Mum’ll love it,” Ginny told him, flashing him a smile as she swallowed her bite of turkey sandwich with an emphatic nod.

“Someone else for her to mother,” Ron declared, his mouth full of bacon sandwich. “Merlin knows she loves mothering… Blimey, ‘Ermione!” he said, mouth full again.

“Foot must’ve slipped,” she said innocently, staring at her sandwich, and both Harry and Ginny stifled a laugh. “But I did hear that Dumbledore’s bringing back Professor Lupin next term. I heard that Professor Snape has invented a new form of Wolfsbane.”

“What’s new about it?” Harry asked, finding that he was excited to hear about Snape, and was a little taken aback by it.

“Apparently, it cuts the transformations down in half,” Hermione explained. “So, this means he’ll only go through the change six times a year, as opposed to twelve. He’ll literally skip a month,” she went on.

“That’s brilliant!” Harry cried, barely touching his own bacon sandwich, and forced himself to take a bite, chew it, and swallow, before he continued. “I’m just glad that we’ll have someone halfway decent on the staff this year, for Defense.”

Ginny nodded. “He always was in his element during the lecture series he gave us my second-year,” she said softly. “And he seemed to welcome questions… I don’t know about the three of you, but Moody’s methods frightened me…”

“Wasn’t Moody, though,” Ron reminded her.

Ginny sighed. “Must remember that,” she said quietly.

Harry leaned back in his chair, and permitted himself to finish up his sandwich. “Well, I hope that the rest of the summer will be uneventful,” he mused, but straightened up in his seat when a noble-looking eagle owl came swooping through the open kitchen window, startling the trio, but when Hedwig cooed affectionately, Harry relaxed. His eyebrows raised, however, when the owl stopped right in front of Harry, plopping gracefully down in front of him, and offering him his leg with his intelligent-looking yellow eyes looking on. “Er, thanks,” Harry said, and took the letter from the talon, while Ron fed the creature some bacon from his third sandwich.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I do hope that this letter finds you well. I know that you left Privet Drive for the Burrow this evening. Now, don’t fret - I’m aware of your comings and goings at all times, and I’ve given permission for this transition. You will remain at the Burrow for the rest of the summer holidays, and go to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys to obtain your school supplies. This is your OWL year, Harry, as I’m quite sure Miss Granger would be quick to remind you. I’m quite sure that she will encourage you to get more texts as study aids. Do listen to her, Harry, for I haven’t found an opportunity to prove her wrong when it comes to learning. _

_ As you may have heard, Professor Lupin will be re-joining us next term for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I am unsure if you’re also aware of Professor Snape’s steps to improve the Wolfsbane Potion, thus making the transformations not only easier for Professor Lupin, but cutting them down in half. Although, knowing Miss Granger, she likely was aware of both matters, but I will advise you to inform her to keep both just between you, Mr. Weasley, and young Miss Weasley. I am quite sure both Misters Weasley, those twins, will find out in their own time who will be in charge of their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. _

_ Another piece of information that I must share with you is that you will be receiving additional lessons from Professor Snape next term. You may tell your friends the real reason for these lessons, but I strongly urge you to call them “remedial potions” in public, for the Slytherins will likely wish to use their real purpose against you. You will be learning the art of Occlumency from Professor Snape; this is where the additional text comes in. Simply inform Miss Granger, and I’m quite sure she can assist you at Flourish and Blotts next month. If I know Miss Granger, she likely knows something about the subject already, and she can easily point you in the right direction to figure out a thing or two. Might I suggest utilizing the Owl-Order service for Flourish and Blotts, and take a look in their Occlumency section, with Miss Granger’s help, to get ahead on the reading? _

_ I shall see you all upon September 1. _

_ Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ P.S. This is my personal owl, and his name is Cynfael. I have heard that he has become quite close to Hedwig within the Hogwarts owlery. He favors bacon, quite yet stimulating conversation, and scratches where you believe his ears might be. _

Harry lowered the parchment of Dumbledore’s letter upon the kitchen table in the Weasley’s house, and painstakingly lifted his hand, and scratched where the headmaster had indicated. To his delight, Cynfael shut his eyes and cooed softly at the action.

“Who’s this, then?” Hermione asked.

“Cynfael. He’s Dumbledore’s owl,” Harry explained.

Hermione’s brows knit together. “May I see that?” she asked, looking at the letter.

Harry nodded. “Sure,” he replied, handing it over. “Dumbledore’s got some ideas of how you can help me next term.”

Hermione’s lips twitched upwards. “Yes, I’m sure he does,” she replied, wiping her hands off upon her napkin and looked down at the letter. When she got to the end of it, she smiled at Harry and handed it over to Ginny, who too read it. “I have the Flourish and Blotts Owl-Order monthly catalogue,” she explained. “Tomorrow, the August edition should come here for me. We’ll look through it and find just what you need,” she assured him.

“It never gets easier, does it?” Ginny asked, looking critically at Ron’s hands, and Ron sighed, wiping them off before he took the letter himself.

“Blimey,” he whispered. “I didn’t even know it was utilized nowadays.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “ _ You _ know about Occlumency, Ron?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. Mum and Dad told us that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin knew how to do it. They also knew Legilimency, the opposite of it,” he explained. “It’s one of the reasons why Slytherin was ousted from Hogwarts.”

“I thought he was ousted because of his beliefs on Muggleborns,” Harry said.

Ron smirked, handing the letter back to Harry. “That was the main reason. But it was also because Godric proved it to Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. He used a Pensive, and showed them the memories of the dark thoughts he got out of Slytherin’s mind. Because of this, he was able to teach them Occlumency; Ravenclaw could do it, but Hufflepuff couldn’t. As a result, they ousted Slytherin from the school, now that they had the proof they needed. They said they didn’t want that message in student’s minds.”

“Who else could do it?” Ginny asked.

“Dumbledore can, and Grindelwald, and…” Hermione lowered her eyes. “You-Know-Who can,” she whispered.

A lump rose in Harry’s throat then, and he leaned backwards in his chair. “So, that’s why I’ve got to learn to do this…”

“Shielding your mind is a complex but respected art,” Hermione assured him. “You’ve got to do this, because when the time comes to let you in on the ultimate plan…”

“We’ll be one step ahead of  _ him _ ,” Harry said, and nodded. “All right. Well, we’ll do the ordering tomorrow from Flourish and Blotts, and maybe I’ll be able to wrap my head around what the hell I’m supposed to do next term.”

“Least this time there’s a plan in place,” Ron put in.

“And that there’s a potential safety net,” Ginny whispered.

“It’s not in place yet,” Harry reminded her gently, a small smile encroaching upon his lips. “I still have to learn how to shield my mind. I’m vulnerable otherwise,” he said softly.


	3. And So It Begins

The twins escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to Diagon Alley the day before term at Hogwarts was due to begin, as Arthur was needed at the ministry, and the twins convinced Molly to allow them to do so. Once they arrived via the Floo in The Leaky Cauldron, Tom greeted the sextet as they made their way out into the alley itself. They were immediately led to Flourish and Blotts by Hermione, as the Owl-Order catalogue for that month hadn’t proved beneficial, due to the items being considered speciality ones, and too risky to send by owl.

Upon arrival, Fred and George went with Ginny to gather books for her fourth-year and their seventh, while Hermione had the list for their needed books as fifth-years. She got a basket and went immediately to the core class subjects at Hogwarts: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and History of Magic. Hermione was also going to be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron were taking Muggle Studies; the pair had finally dropped Divination, much to Hermione’s relief, but all three of them would be taking Care of Magical Creatures together.

Hermione grabbed three copies of the following:  _ Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5  _ by Miranda Goshawk;  _ Intermediate Transfiguration _ by Emeric Switch;  _ Goshawk’s Guide to Herbology _ by Miranda Goshawk;  _ Defensive Magical Theory _ by Wilbert Slinkhard;  _ Asiatic Ancient Venoms _ by Libatius Borage;  _ A Guide to Medieval Sorcery  _ by Ambrosia Nightshade ; and  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ by Newton Scamander. For herself, she also picked up a copy of  _ Spellman’s Syllabary  _ by Mervin Jackalope for Ancient Runes and  _ Numerology and Grammatica  _ by Caledonia Dovetail for Arithmancy. Lastly, for Harry and Ron, two copies of  _ The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know _ by Professor Morticus Egg.

“Why don’t you go and check on Fred and George?” Hermione asked, wandlessly sending their purchases towards the counter. “We need a few more things.”

“Sounds good,” Ron replied, clapping Harry on the back as he walked by.

“Occlumency time,” Hermione said, giving Harry a nervous smile as the trekked over to the specialty section. Hermione skimmed the tomes, first removing  _ Guide to Advanced Occlumency _ by Maxwell Barnett. “I know you’re not there yet, Harry, but it’s the best book, and I know you’ll make it here eventually,” she told him, handing it over.

“I’ll try to believe you, ‘Mione,” he said quietly.

Hermione smiled at him, and took out  _ Occluding for Beginners  _ by Ottila Raywood;  _ Occlumency Basics _ by Frost Cork;  _ Intermediate Occlumency _ by Ruby Goosander;  _ Defying the Odds and Mastering Occlumency _ by Lynx Juneberry;  _ Training Your Mind: A Guide to Occlumency _ by Maxwell Barnett; as well as  _ Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency _ by Franciscus Fieldwake and  _ Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely _ by The American Society of Legilimens.

“Why would I need these?” Harry asked, indicating the two final books.

Hermione sighed. “You know as well as I do that you have to be a master Legilimens in order to teach Occlumency,” she told him patiently. “Besides, Snape’s one of the few out there. Given his status,” she said, deliberately lowering her voice, “he’ll need to shield his mind so that his cover isn’t blown completely.”

Harry pursed his lips. “So, you think I can master both of these?”

Hermione shrugged. “No harm in trying.”

Harry nodded, holding his books close to his chest as he detected Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entering the shop. “Let’s grab everyone,” he said immediately.

Hermione turned her head, her jaw setting immediately as she saw them. “I’ll get them,” she told Harry. “You go up to the counter and pay for your things.”

Harry sighed. “You sure?”

“Positive,” she replied, squeezing his arm and making her way in the opposite direction from Malfoy and his cronies, so as they wouldn’t cross paths.

Harry made his way towards the front of the shop. He easily separated his books from the basket and counted out his Galleons as the proprietor rang him up.

“Always a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Potter,” the woman said politely.

Harry sighed. “Because of who I am?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, although it does help with the sales,” she admitted. “It’s because you’re always so kind to everyone, even the merchandise. We need more young people like that,” she said, and Harry followed her gaze to where Malfoy stood with his bodyguards beside the Defense section, where the pair of them elbowed one another, grinning at some of the titles, and Malfoy haphazardly poked and prodded at some of the other books.

“I stay well-away from the likes of them,” Harry told her, feeling relieved when Hermione showed up, flanked by Ron and Ginny, with Fred and George bringing up the rear. “Find everything?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, and counted out her Galleons. “All set.”

“No, wait,” Harry said, and turned to the woman. “Let me get the lot, please.”

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Harry…”

Fred shook his head. “We can’t let you…”

“…do that, mate,” George finished.

“It’s like you said before second-year, ‘These won’t come cheap’,” Harry said gently. “I know what it’s like to go without. I’m in a position to help, and I will.” He turned and looked at the woman again with a smile. “Can you send an invoice to Gringotts?”

“Yes, I can,” the woman affirmed with a smile. “The goblins will have the purchases resolved by end-of-day. I’ve got all your information already.”

Harry blinked as Hermione stepped forward to do her purchases. “How?” he asked.

The woman smiled. “Even your fingerprints have a magical signature, Mr. Potter,” she told him carefully. “Once the Galleons are processed, they’re routed into the system, and your account details are put forward from there.”

“Blimey,” Ron whispered. “I didn’t know that…”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be dozing off in History of Magic,” Hermione informed him with a grin, as all the books were shrunk and placed into their respective pockets.

Harry waved goodbye to the woman as they journeyed outside and into the sunshine, much relieved that they hadn’t run into Malfoy and his goons a second time. He saw Ginny fiddling with her pouch, and saw her staring longingly in the direction of the Magical Menagerie. He remembered how fond she was of Crookshanks, and how the only Weasley girl had too wanted her own familiar. Maybe, given that she hadn’t had to buy textbooks that term, she would be able to afford a familiar of her very own.

“Fancy a trip to the menagerie, Ginny?” Hermione asked, catching on quickly, and putting an arm around Ginny’s shoulders.

“You three go on,” Fred said, as Ron had made a beeline towards Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop, and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, we’ll keep an eye on old Ronniekins,” George assured him, as the twins ambled after their youngest brother.

“Boys,” Hermione scolded lightly, draping her free arm around Harry’s shoulder, as they walked towards the menagerie, Ginny in tow.

Stepping inside, the woman proprietar greeted Hermione warmly, and asked after Cookshanks as Harry followed Ginny deeper into the store. They gazed briefly at the toads, a transforming rabbit, a fruit bat, and several newts. Just as Harry was thinking that Ginny couldn’t possibly find anything that struck her fancy, he was startled from his reverie by an unexpected gasp from across the shop.

Looking up, Harry spotted Ginny, standing beside a gate that was reminiscent of the one at 4 Privet Drive when he and Dudley had been small. Upon closer examination, a small kitten had made itself at home in Ginny’s arms. Eyebrows raised, Harry stepped forward, watching as the kitten, which appeared to be a Siamese, nuzzled closer still in Ginny’s embrace.

“Who’s this, then?” he asked.

“I’ve no idea,” Ginny admitted, cooing at the lovely little creature. “I was just walking by, barely even looking, mind you, and this little one just launched herself at me.”

“You’ve figured out it’s a girl, then?” Harry asked, as Hermione and Madam Mulberry, the proprietor of the shop, came up behind them.

“Oh, what a lovely exchange!” Madam Mulberry cooed excitedly. “Siamese cats in these parts are quite finicky creatures. I was a bit reluctant when we got a new shipment of them in,” she said quietly.

Ginny blinked, looking up at the woman. “Finicky, Madam Mulberry?” she asked.

The gray-haired woman nodded. “Oh, yes. Those blue eyes miss nothing,” she declared. “They see quite well, both inside and out, even in pitch black darkness.” She peered closer to the little thing in Ginny’s arms. “They tend to select their master or mistress, and she seems to have done so with you, m’dear, although cats tend to think you are there to serve them and, in an essence, that they own you…”

“How much for her, then?” Ginny asked, soothing the creature in her arms. “I can hardly leave her behind, knowing that she selected me.”

“Eleven Galleons for her,” the woman replied.

Without hesitation, Ginny handed over the payment, and retrieved some food for the little thing as well, along with some catnip, and a collar, which Madam Mulberry explained could be engraved with a simple spell of  _ Nomen Sculptura _ . Ginny thanked the woman after the payment was exchanged, and secured the collar, which was an attractive pink leather studded around its entirety with diamonds, around the little kitten’s neck. According to Madam Mulberry, a simple sizing charm would ensure that it was never outgrown.

Once they trekked out of the store, they spotted Ron and the twins waiting for them, and the twins immediately stepped over to investigate Ginny’s purchase while Ron hung back, shoving Chocolate Frogs into his mouth.

“This the latest Weasley, then?” Fred asked, tickling the kitten beneath her chin for a moment, a smile on his face.

“Mum’ll be thrilled,” George put in, allowing the kitten to bat at his own hand.

“Got a name for that mite, there, then?” Ron wanted to know, finally joining them.

“Contessa,” Ginny said softly, as the kitten immediately turned to regard her with her startling blue eyes. “Her name is Contessa.”

“That’s kind of a mouthful,” Ron put in.

Ginny grinned as Hermione swatted at Ron. “Only when she’s in trouble,” she said softly, “and then she’ll be Contessa Alexandra Weasley. When she’s being good or playful, she’ll merely be my Tessa,” she declared, and the kitten, meanwhile, snuggled all the more deeply into Ginny’s arms, and shut her eyes as a wave of sleepiness took her.

~*~

It was an unseasonably cold day as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins arrived at the platform, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at their heels. True to the twins’ prediction, Mrs. Weasley had been simply enamored of little Tessa, who had flourished, even in the last twenty-four hours, under Ginny’s constant care. She had a brass cage all her own, which was perched atop Ginny’s trunk upon her cart, not unlike Crookshanks, Hedwig, or Pigwidgeon. Once they arrived beside the Hogwarts express, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny took ahold of the cages and permitted the attendants to take their trunks, while the carts returned themselves to the Muggle side of the barrier, and they were all suddenly pulled into hugs.

“Be sure to write,” Mrs. Weasley told them, even Harry and Hermione, and each child was given a kiss on the forehead in addition to the hug.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, clapping the twins, plus Harry and Ron, upon the back and squeezing their shoulders. He gave Hermione a one-armed hug, and embraced Ginny fully, kissing her on the cheek before moving backwards to stand beside his wife. “Now, have you got everything you need?” he asked.

Once farewells were completed, the twins hurried onto the train and met up with their respective girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, plus their friend Lee Jordan, and Lee’s girlfriend, Patricia Stimpson of Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and their familiars found a compartment and slipped inside, immediately shutting the door and unlatching their respective cages, with Hedwig and Pig flying atop the luggage rack above, and Crookshanks and Tessa regulating themselves to Hermione and Ginny’s lap respectively.

Harry turned and looked out their compartment window, taking in the thick layers of gray clouds, and thought that it looked like rain. Biting his lower lip, he gazed stoically outside, barely registering when the compartment door came open from behind them. Finally, he permitted himself to look, and smiled automatically at who stood there.

“Hey, guys,” came the friendly voice.

“Hey, Neville,” they all said at once.

Neville was invited to sit beside Ginny, who introduced him to Tessa. “She’s lovely,” he put in, and reached out to stroke her.

“Thank you,” Ginny replied, while Tessa purred at the attention.

As they headed off, the trolley witch came meandering down the corridor about a quarter of an hour later, and the five of them all got up and got plenty of sweets for the journey. Settling back down again, Harry chewed his Liquorice Wand fondly, but couldn’t shake the fact that the ominous-looking weather wasn’t something to be trifled with. Perhaps, he mused, if Trelawney were here, she would make a bigger deal out of it than it was.

He saw a flash of something from within the clouds then and, peering closer, saw what appeared to be black, leathery-looking skin, with bat-like wings. Peering closer, he saw it all the more as they drifted into the Scottish countryside, and finally, he looked across the aisle at Hermione, who was watching him intently. “Did you see that?” he asked.

Hermione blinked, peering out the window as Harry had done. “See what?”

“Those things flying in the sky,” he said, repeatedly waving his hand about.

Hermione sat back in her chair and shook her head at him. “Nothing’s flying around in the sky, Harry,” she said quietly to him. “There’s just some rain.”

“Ron?” Harry asked, turning. “You see them, don’t you?”

Ron’s red brows furrowed and he looked around Harry to peer out into the clouds. “Sorry, mate. I don’t see anything either,” he replied.

“Ginny?” Harry wanted to know, becoming desperate.

Ginny pursed her lips and looked as well, but finally she shook her head. “Sorry, Harry. I don’t see anything…”

“Neither do I,” Neville put in, who had looked at the same moment Harry had done.

Harry leaned back against the seat, hitting his head, and swore in exasperation when it smarted ever so slightly. He turned his head again as the compartment door opened, and a willowy-looking witch entered, dressed in a black knee-length skirt, plum jacket, and fuchsia-colored tights, along with black ankle boots, and carried a brown, faux leather purse, secured to her arm. Harry watched her for a moment, wondering if he was seeing things with her as well, but, judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, she was no mere figment.

“Hello,” she said, her voice lyrical as the compartment door closed behind her, and she perched on the seat beside Ron, who stared at her. She turned and looked outside, and smiled to herself as she looked at the clouds. “Lovely weather, isn’t it?”

Hermione looked uncomfortable. “Yes, I suppose…”

“Oh! Did you see that?” she asked, turning from the clouds and looking them all over, her blue-grey eyes sparkling.

“See what?” Ginny asked.

“The creature flying among the clouds,” she replied simply.

“Creature?” Neville questioned.

“It’s a Thestral,” the girl said softly with a smile. “They’ve got bat-like wings, and their skin is reminiscent of leather.”

“You see them too?!” Harry cried out.

The girl looked over at him, still smiling. “Of course. You’re not going mad, if that’s what you were thinking,” she explained softly.

Hermione nibbled at her lower lip then, looking as if she wanted to say something and, finally, she did so. “Everyone, this is Looney Love…” She cut herself off instantly as the girl turned to look at her again. “Luna Lovegood,” Hermione said then, wilting slightly in her seat, stroking Crookshanks ever so slightly. “What… What an interesting necklace,” she put in, still awkward and uncomfortable.

Luna smiled at the complement and fingered the pendant at her throat. “It’s a charm, actually,” she explained delicately, “keeps away the Nargles…” She looked at them all for a moment, and everyone appeared in varying states of discomfort at her proclamation. “Hungry,” she said after a moment, looking out the window, as the castle suddenly came into view. “I hope there’s pudding,” she declared, a small smile upon her lips.

The Hogwarts Express chugged along directly to the castle, and implemented curtains so that they all could change within the compartment, with Harry, Ron, and Neville on one side, and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna on the other. They all left the train once it had pulled to a stop and they were directed to do so, with Hagrid calling out for the first-years to follow him to the boats, and the six of them meandering towards the carriages. Harry got a dirty look from Malfoy as they walked by, but Ron leered enough at him to get him not to bother them. Their familiars were taken to the owlery and to the common room respectively, thanks to the faithful house-elves which popped onto the platform to retrieve them.

Once the carriage arrived, Harry saw firsthand what a Thestral truly was; the creature appeared to be blind, but nevertheless harmless, and he vaguely listened to Luna chattering on about them in her singsong voice, as he ignored the longing expressions of Cho Chang from the next carriage, which pulled away as soon as they arrived. Shaking his head, Harry perched beside Ron in the carriage and tried his best to listen to Luna. They arrived on the grounds in quick time, and made their way to the Great Hall immediately, sitting at the Gryffindor table, save for Luna, who joined her house at the next table for Ravenclaw.

Harry listened attentively when Professor McGonagall brought all the first-years inside the place, instructing them to wait before the stool, which housed the Sorting Hat. She explained that the headmaster would have a few words, and he did, explaining that the Third-Floor Corridor was out of bounds; the Forbidden Forest was off-limits to students; and that all students had to see the caretaker, Mr. Filch, for banned items from Zonko’s. Once he had finished speaking, the Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor called out the names of the new students, which were then dispersed into their houses, and Dumbledore made the announcement about Professor Lupin re-joining the staff as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, before he allowed the feast to formally begin.

Harry cut up his bit of roast he had taken onto his plate, savoring it, his boiled potatoes, mess of gravy, and roasted veg. As he looked around the room, he continued to ignore the glare that Malfoy was giving him, and although he gritted his teeth, he did not rise to it. Turning, he looked up at the head table, and felt something within him warm when he saw that Professor Snape’s eyes were latched upon him. There was considerable heat behind those everlasting black pools, which made his mouth go dry. Taking up his glass of pumpkin juice, he sipped at it delicately, and saw that the man stiffened at his movements. He licked his lips unconsciously, hardly knowing what it was he was doing, and the man whispered something to Dumbledore before he swept out of there, hardly having had any pudding himself.

“What’s got Snape’s knickers in a bunch?” Ron muttered.

“Be nice,” Hermione hissed back.

Harry swallowed, lowering his goblet of pumpkin juice back onto the table, and flushed deeply, wondering if the man had left on account of him.

“Is it hurting?”

Harry looked at Hermione, seated beside him. “What?”

“Your scar. Is it hurting again?” she asked.

Harry shook his head at her. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” he assured her, although she looked a bit skeptical at his words. “Just a bit hot is all, Hermione.”

Hermione’s brows knit together. “All right, then,” she said.

They commenced their dinner and moved on to pudding, with Ron indulging in trifle, Hermione a bit of French Fancy, a Swiss Roll or two for Ginny, and Harry’s old standby of Treacle Tart. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, after Dumbledore had called for the end of the welcoming feast, the foursome headed out, with Ginny scuttling on ahead when Colin Creevey wanted to show her his new camera, with Colin’s permission for Ginny to write to her father all about it, due to his fascination with Muggles.

“Oi, Scarhead!” came a shout from behind the trio, just as they were about to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry turned around then, glaring at Malfoy, relieved when neither Ron or Hermione moved to leave him behind. “What do you want, Malfoy?” he growled back.

“I just thought that you would want the opportunity to give your betters a proper goodnight,” the blond boy sneered, his arm draped around Pansy Parkinson, leaving nothing to the imagination, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them, apparently standing as guards.

“I don’t have anything to say to you, Malfoy,” Harry said flatly, and turned around, hoping that the conversation was over, with Ron and Hermione moving to follow him.

“Oi! I haven’t finished with you yet!” Malfoy called.

Harry turned back around and faced Malfoy again, nearly tripping backwards when he noticed that he’d come closer to him. “I believe we’ve finished things, Malfoy. Now, it’s past curfew, and I’m tired. I’m going to bed now, and I suggest you do the same,” he said firmly, growing agitated with the ferret’s insistent nature, and moved to leave.

“Crabbe! Escort Pansy back to the dungeons,” Malfoy ordered, and snogged Pansy deeply for all to see. “I’ll be along shortly. Got to teach this Gryffindor scum a lesson.”

Pansy gleamed under Draco’s adoring look. “Of course, darling,” she replied, kissing him upon the cheek before Crabbe moved to follow her, his wand out.

Harry turned back a third time, crossing his arms. “ _ What _ do you want?” he demanded forcefully, not even bothering to address Malfoy properly, as his temper was flaring.

Malfoy considered this for a moment, before he suddenly lunged forward, and made a quick and rough grab for Hermione, who let out a gasp of shock and pain as she was promptly held against him, and struggled to get away. “Now, now, don’t struggle,” he warned, pressing his wand to her temple, as she gripped onto his arm, which was slowly wrapping around her neck. “My father’s having the Wizengamot breathing down his neck night and day, Potter!” came Malfoy’s hiss through his teeth, as Ron looked for a way to grab Hermione back. “It’s all because of that damned interview with Amelia Bones before school broke last term! You said that my father was there in that graveyard! Take it back, and arrange for the headmaster to send you to the Wizengamot to recant!”

“You want me to  _ lie _ ?!” Harry demanded.

“Don’t listen to him, Harry!” Hermione cried out.

Draco yanked her closer. “Shush, you filthy Mudblood!” he growled at her.

“You  _ don’t _ call her that!” Ron yelled, obviously itching to grab his wand.

“I’ll call her what I like, you disgusting Blood-Traitor!” Malfoy countered.

“Let her go, Malfoy,” Harry said, his voice deathly calm. “I blew up my aunt before third-year, without having to lift a finger, and the ministry didn’t lay a hand on me. I suggest that you turn Hermione lose and let us all be on our way.”

Goyle looked over at Malfoy. “Maybe we should…”

“ _ Quiet _ !” Malfoy hissed, his eyes never leaving Harry’s, and Goyle lowered his eyes. “If you take my father away from me, Potter, so help me…”

“ _ Stupefy _ ,” Harry whispered, and Malfoy was suddenly knocked off his feet, crashing into Goyle, while Ron dove forward and grabbed Hermione before she could hit the floor.

“Are you all right?” Ron whispered, cradling Hermione against him.

Hermione, for her part, was bruised and flushed, and more than a little disoriented. “I… Yes, I think so,” she whispered, looking up at Ron. “You… You grabbed me.”

“Sorry,” Ron said quickly, moving to help her stand, before attempting to take his arms back to his sides.

“No!” Hermione said quickly, and nestled herself into his arms. “I rather enjoyed it.”

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Hermione?”

She looked up at him, just as Professors McGonagall and Snape, plus Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey emerged from the Great Hall. This surprised Harry, as he thought that Snape had left the area for good. “Yes?” Hermione asked.

Ron leaned down then and kissed her, and Hermione enthusiastically kissed him back. “You’re honestly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met,” he declared. “If I’m ever rude to you again…” He went on.

Hermione shook her head, and grinned at him. “I’ll know you’ve gone back to normal,” she told him, and tried to stand, but found it difficult to do so.

“Residual magic will do that, Miss Granger,” Madam Pomfrey said, from where she had gone to inspect Malfoy and Goyle. “Who casted the curse?”

“I did,” Harry replied, turning to Dumbledore. “I never even took out my wand. He was holding Hermione captive and making threats.”

Instead of looking angered, Professor Snape looked surprised at the declaration. “Poppy, perhaps this would be beneficial,” he said, and banished two vials of Invigorating Draught towards the mediwitch.

“Thank you, Severus,” she replied, tipping the orange-colored potion down the two Slytherin’s throats. She then casted a Diagnostic Spell over the pair of them as they slowly came to, and nodded to herself. “Bruising Paste will need to be administered, but I suspect that Professor Snape will be able to accommodate the two of you.”

“Naturally, Poppy,” Professor Snape replied, fixing his snakes with a deadly look. “And fifty points from Slytherin, each, for your behavior this evening. I am surprised at the both of you, you, Mr. Malfoy, for holding Miss Granger hostage like that and making idle threats, and you, Mr. Goyle, for standing by and doing nothing to prevent it.”

“Albus, should we not inspect their memories before…?” Professor McGonagall began, and Professor Snape turned to face her.

“Have you no faith in your lions, Minerva?” he queried.

Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry, Severus. You are correct.”

There was a scuffle from the entryway, and Professor Lupin came walking in, and Harry felt himself relaxing when he saw the man. “Sorry, had to keep an appointment with Tonks,” he said with a smile, and Harry detected the mussed-up sandy hair of his professor, and smirked to himself at what the ‘appointment’ was really about. He inspected the scene before him, and smelled the agitation from all sides, as it was turning quite palpable. “What have I missed here, then?” he asked.

“Young Potter has defended Miss Granger from Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Snape said, his hands folded beside his midsection.

“Harry?” Professor Lupin said, immediately stepping forward and inspecting the fifteen-year-old from head to toe. “Are you all right?”

Harry nodded, noting with a surprising amount of glee that Professor Snape looked threatened by the werewolf professor standing so close to him. “I’m fine,” he said, flexing his fingers slightly and hunching his shoulders. “I… I did it wandless,” he said quietly, and Professor Lupin looked shocked at this declaration. “I… I’ve never done that before…”

“Poppy, perhaps you should check Miss Granger over,” Professor McGonagall interrupted, and the mediwitch promptly went over to her.

“The two of you will report to your dormitories immediately,” Professor Snape said firmly, addressing both Malfoy and Goyle. “No Hogsmeade trips for the rest of term, and you will have detention with Filch for a month.  _ Go _ ,” he said, and both Slytherin boys scuttled towards the staircase to the dungeons.

“As for you, Miss Granger,” Poppy said, after her inspection, “the residual damage you’ve sustained from the spell that Mr. Potter used is not wholly extensive. Nevertheless, I wish to keep you under observation in the hospital wing this evening. You may go to classes tomorrow as scheduled, pending your sleep this evening and your recovery.”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey,” she said, promptly turning around and kissing Ron again, before flashing him a smile and moving slowly after the mediwitch.

“You, Mr. Weasley,” said Professor McGonagall, “you helped this evening, did you not?”

Ron sighed. “I caught Hermione when Malfoy let her go, professor,” he replied.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Such a fall could have resulted in a head injury,” said Dumbledore, speaking for the first time, and looking altogether entertained by the situation, although his voice was grave.

“Indeed,” Professor Snape went on. “A fall like that could have meant that Miss Granger could have cracked her skull open.”

“Twenty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley,” Professor McGonagall said, “for acting cool under pressure, and for chivalry, thus encapsulating what Gryffindor House is really about. As for you, Mr. Potter,” she said, turning to look over at him, “I am amazed that a fifth-year in my house can do magic wandlessly, and for it not to be Miss Granger. You acted in defense of a third person, that person being Miss Granger, and did not seek to perform magic maliciously. Because of this, I am awarding fifty points to Gryffindor for your actions.”

Harry nodded at the woman. “Thank you, professor,” he said softly.

“Mr. Weasley, I think it is high time you went to the dormitory,” Professor McGonagall said then, turning away from Harry. “Mr. Potter shall be along shortly.”

Ron nodded, and reluctantly braved the staircase alone.

“Harry,” Professor Lupin began as soon as Ron was out of earshot, “you are aware of the extra lessons you’ll be receiving this term?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Remedial potions with Professor Snape, right?”

Professor Snape inclined his head. “Correct, Potter. But that is what people outside of this circle will know it as.”

“However, do correct me if I’m wrong, Harry, but Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley know the true purpose of the lessons, correct?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, headmaster,” he told him.

“They will help you shield your mind against You-Know-Who,” Professor McGonagall put in softly, yet firmly. “They are beneficial for your training, Harry.”

Harry stood up straight. “I understand, professor. Hermione helped me with book shopping, and I’ve already begun my research on the topic.”

“Book shopping?” Professor Snape asked.

Harry turned and looked at him. “I mean no offense, sir, but you and I have never truly seen eye to eye on any matter. I thought it right for me to, at the very least, read about the topic and at least attempt to grasp it, so as my questions about it, if I do have any, wouldn’t be completely ignorant in nature.”

“Point, Potter, and a valid one,” Professor Snape told him.

“We will figure out a decent schedule for these lessons, Harry,” Dumbledore continued. “I’ve suggested Friday evenings for a start, beginning in October. But, of course, we shall consult with all parties before a final, executive decision is made.”

Harry nodded. “Of course, sir,” he responded.

“Well, then,” Dumbledore said with a smile, “I suspect you’re tired from your journey here today and your little duel in here earlier.”

“Pardon me, headmaster, but it was hardly a duel,” Harry said before he could stop himself.

“Potter!” Professor McGonagall reprimanded, while Professor Snape looked surprised, and Professor Lupin was obviously trying not to laugh.

“Quite right,” Dumbledore said, and Professor McGonagall closed her mouth again. “Well, I suspect you’d like to adjourn to bed then.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry told him.

“Well, off you go, then,” the man replied.

“Goodnight, sir, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape,” he said softly, and made his way up the staircase and beyond. He came to the Fat Lady at the end of the corridor, and said, “ _ Dentes Leonis _ ,” and she swung outwards, letting him inside. Harry briefly smiled at everyone who greeted him, nodding at a select few others, but quickly made his way up to his dorm, finding his trunk beside a bed and quickly unknotting his tie. All he truly wanted to do was shower and go to sleep.

“Harry? Hey, Harry!”

Harry forced himself to turn around as Ron stepped inside, and sighed. “Yeah?” he asked, summoning his shower kit from his trunk.

Ron looked a little taken aback, but kept talking. “I just wanted to know that you were all right with everything…”

Harry shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Malfoy’s a right git, and he was bang out of order, mate…”

Harry rolled his eyes. “We knew that since first-year. Doesn’t matter,” he said, and tried to walk past Ron and into the attached bathroom.

“Of course it bloody well matters, mate!” Ron cried out. “Look at what he did to Hermione! He got her sent to the hospital wing our first night back at school! Think of what the governors will do if they hear this…”

“I imagine nothing, considering that Malfoy Sr. is still on the board, despite everything,” Harry growled back at him.

Ron shook his head. “Just imagine what Malfoy would do if…”

“Ron, I’m fine,” Harry tried to assure him. “Can we please just… Not?”

“Harry, please, we need to talk about…”

“I said, ‘I’m fine’, Ron!” he shouted, turning fully to face him then.

Ron looked shellshocked, until he forced himself to step backwards, away from Harry. “Right,” he managed to get out, stepping towards the doorway. “I’ll just lead you to your thoughts, then,” he said, and left the dorm.

Harry sighed, rolling his shoulders as he stepped into the loo. He absolutely hated lashing out at Ron, but his temper had been cut to the quick that evening, and the only remedy for it just had to be a decent nights’ sleep. Biting at his lower lip and shaking his head, he shut and locked the door behind him, and the lights fluttered on automatically. He set his kit down upon the counter, along with his glasses, and went over to the shower, half-blind, with the fan coming on at once and Harry stepped beneath the water, which was charmed to go to the perfect temperature of what the user wanted.

“Merlin,” Harry whispered, feeling instant relief as the water hit at his sore muscles. His mind drifted once again to Snape, and shook his head, remembering the beautiful black eyes upon him in the Great Hall earlier, and how altogether captivating it truly was. He was in for a shock when he suddenly became hard at the thought of the man looking upon him where he was now, in the shower, droplets of water the only form of modesty he had left. Lowering his eyes to the engorged organ, he grimaced, and gently took ahold of it. “I must be out of my mind,” he said softly to himself, before he took care of the pressing need which would continue to poke at him until it was seen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The author Ambrosia Nightshade is one I've made up entirely, as are Mervin Jackalope and Caledonia Dovetail.
> 
> (2) These books and authors are ones I've made up: "Occluding for Beginners" by Ottila Raywood, "Occlumency Basics" by Frost Cork, "Intermediate Occlumency" by Ruby Goosander, and "Defying the Odds and Mastering Occlumency" by Lynx Juneberry.
> 
> (3) "Training Your Mind: A Guide to Occlumency" is a book title made up by me, but the author, Maxwell Barnett, has written the only known Occlumency book in the Harry Potter world, so I thought it conceivable that he would have written more than one.
> 
> (4) "Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency" by Franciscus Fieldwake and "Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely" by The American Society of Legilimens are two very real books, and Tina Goldstein (later Scamander) of the "Fantastic Beasts" series keeps this books due to her sister Queenie's status as a Legilimens.


End file.
